Nixie
by BYEkim
Summary: Amelia had always known she was different. When she's offered to join a group of mutants who are trying to save the world, how will her life change? Alex/OC
1. Chapter 1

Amelia always knew she was different.

Ever since she was young, she had been looked down upon. The last words her own Mother told her before she left were 'You freak...' and then she was gone. Her own Mother left her, Betrayed her. She didn't blame her, she hated herself too. Amelia can't remember much from her past, she can only remember flashes of the past few years while she was there... None were good. They tested on her, tried to find out how she was different. All she can remember is the bright white walls that surrounded her while she was strapped to a table. She doesn't remember what was done to her, except that it was the most painful thing you could imagine. It was like being stabbed a million times, being burnt alive, while being run over by a moving vehicle, all at the same time. She doesn't remember how she got out of there, but she's forever great full to anyone that helped her.

For the past year since she's been free, she made her life. Not a good one, but one that kept her alive. She got a job in a restaurant, and moved into the flat above it. Larry, the man who owned the building was the person who found her after she mysteriously got out of the 'lab'. He took pity on her and took her in and gave her a job. He never questioned her about her past.

It wasn't long before Amelia realised Larry wasn't the kind man she thought him to be. Whenever she did something wrong while she was on her shift, he would take her into the back and hit her. He always did it in places that wouldn't be noticeable to customers when she walked back in to serve them. She couldn't leave. If she did, then she would be left on the streets with no money or food.

Everyday she wished someone would come and save her, but she never excepted anyone too.

...

Amelia walked back into the front of the restaurant after taking dirty dishes to be cleaned. There were two new men sitting alone in the corner, she grabbed her notebook out of her pouch and walked towards them.

"Hi, what can I get you both?" She asked forcing herself to smile.

"I would love a nice cup of tea please," the smaller and nicer looking one said.

"And you sir?" She asked looking at the scary looking one, the other man let out a laugh as if he had read her thoughts.

"I would actually rather get this done with quickly," he replied, she gave him a confused look before shifting her feet. "So if you would please take a seat, so we can leave."

"Sorry?" She questioned looking at them both.

"Erik," the nicer one sighed. "Manners please."

"We've got things to do Charles, I do not wish to waste time here," Erik argued.

"I'm sorry... But what do you want?"

"Amelia," Charles started, "Look around you." She gave him a suspicious look before turning around. She grabbed the table to stop herself from falling over. No one appeared to be moving, it was like everything was paused. Larry was frozen in the middle of walking while holding a tray full of dishes that were threatening to fall over.

"How did you-" Amelia asked.

"Care to take a seat?" Charles replied motioning to the spear seat. She nodded slightly before sitting down next to Charles and looking at them both nervously.

"What do you want with me? Your... Your not going to take me back there are you?" She asked getting ready to get up and run.

Erik gave her a small smile before stating to talk."My name is Erik Lensherr and this is my dear friend Charles Xavier. "

"Miss. Evens, we're like you," Charles contributed.

Amelia sat quietly, waiting for one of them to speak, when neither of them did she sighed. "What do you want with me?" she asked again quietly.

"We would like you to come with us, we're regrouping. A war is starting and we need all the help we can get," Erik told her leaning forward while Charles gave her a reassuring smile.

"I-I can't help you. I'm dangerou-" Amelia stopped talking when all of the cutlery from the table started to float in mid air.

"I think it's safe to say, that all of us can be dangerous at times," Erik commented nodding slightly.

"Amelia we can help you gain control of your powers.

"Can I trust you," Amelia asked looking at them both.

"We will everything possible for you to gain our trust," Charles replied smiling.

"I'll come with you," She replied getting up. "Can I grab some of my things first?"

"Of course, lead the way," Charles answered as they both stood up.

Amelia led them to the back of the restaurant and up to her apartment, she glanced around the room embarrassed.

"What a... Lovely home you have," Erik commented looking around the room in shock. The room was covered in darkness, with a mattress on the floor, a broken sink and toilet and a small cabinet.

After she had packed her bag with all of her belongings, she gave them both a small smile before following them both out to their car.

...

**Disclaimer****: I do not own X-men or any of the characters apart from my OC (Amelia).**


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Division X," Charles said as we all go out of the car. I looked up at the building in awe. It was huge and covered in windows.

"Yes, it's a fascinating building, can we please get a move on," Erik commented from behind me. I nervously shifted away from him and followed Charles.

On the drive here they had explained everything to me, like how Charles was a telepath and Erik could control metal. I had also learnt Erik could be a bit...mean?

"So...the government work in this building?" I asked confused.

They both swapped a small smile before answering with a "You could say that."

I quietly followed both of them down a corridor and through a pair of double doors. There was a small bar and pinball machine on the left side of the room and a seating area on the other. On the sofas there were six teenagers about my age sitting. Four boys and two girls, I froze and stared for a few moments at the blonde boy who sat with them, he looked up and stared back until I looked down at my dirty shoes.

"Charles, you're back" A pretty blonde girl ran forward to greet Charles.

"See, I was back quicker than you thought I'd be," Charles replied pulling her into a hug. He pulled away and walked forward to stand in front of the group.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to the last recruit Amelia." I looked up and gave them a small smile and wave before looking back at my feet. "Make her feel welcome; Erik and I have got a meeting too attended with Moria." After giving me a reassuring smile and pat on the shoulder he was gone.

"Well hello hot stuff, I'm Sean," the guy with red hair said walking towards me, I shifted nervously not knowing how to reply to that comment.

"Sean! Leave the poor girl alone," the blonde girl from earlier shouted pushing him back into his seat. "I'm Raven." She held out her hand, I reached forward to shake it.

"It's nice to meet you," I replied.

"Oh my gosh, your just adorable. You can be the sister I've always wanted!" she replied slightly jumping up and down. I gave her a shy smile before letting her lead me to where everyone was sitting. "Amelia, this is Angel, Sean, Hank, Darwin and Alex. Everyone this is Amelia as you already know."

Angel gave me a small smile before looking at my clothes. She made me even more conscious seen as she was wearing a skin tight short dress with high boots while I was wearing jeans and fitted top. Sean sat and stared at me, he was quite lanky and I automatically fitted him into the cocky genre. Plenty of them come into the restaurant, they think they can get any girl. Hank seemed just as nervous as me and was wearing more formal clothing and a pair of glasses. Darwin was a dark skinned lanky young man, with wide eyes that drew you in, he gave me a smile and nod already calming me down. The last person was Alex, the person I had been looking at earlier, he was the definition of good looking, but I had no experience with guys, I didn't even know how to react under his stare.

"So, now that we're all here... I think we should have code names," Raven explained looking at all of us. "We're government agents now; we should have secret code names. I want to be called Mystique."

"Damn. I wanted to be called Mystique," Sean joked looking at Raven over his glass. I laughed quietly.

"Well tough, I called it," Raven said over the laughter, a blue layer scanned her body before she turned into a perfect copy of Sean; I leaned back in my seat looking at her in surprise.

"Whoa," Darwin muttered as Sean jumped back in his seat and everyone looking between them both.

"And I am way more mysterious than you," Raven told Sean while she was still in the real Sean's form; I bit my lip to stop myself for laughing at the horrified look on Sean's face. I smiled at Raven while she looked over at me happily. "Darwin, what about you?"

"Well ah, Darwin's already a nickname, you know so it fits," he explained looking at all of us. I sat nervously shifting, I hope they didn't ask what I wanted to be called, I had no idea...

"I adapt to survive, check this out," He explained while getting to his feet. He stood up and walked towards the fish tank before bending over and putting his head in the water. Gills suddenly formed on his face and his neck allowing him to breathe underwater.

I clapped along with the others when Darwin pulled his head out of the tank and shook the water off him.

"Thank you," He said as he sat back down. "So, Little Amelia, what can you do?" he offered me a smile as I sat up nervously.

"Do you control the sun? Because you're looking hot," Sean said winking; I looked at him weirdly for a moment before sneaking a look at Alex who was glaring at Sean.

"That didn't even make sense..." Angel muttered swapping a look with Raven.

I sighed and looked at the fish tank focusing on the water. A stream of water quickly floated out of the water and fell over Sean's head. He jumped up in shock trying to shake the water off him.

"You can control water?" Raven asked grinning at me. I smiled at her and nodded before laughing at Sean.

"That's really cool," Alex said quietly smiling at me.

"Thanks," I muttered smiling back shyly.

"You should be called Nixie," Hank commented still watching Sean try to dry his clothes. I looked at him confused not knowing what it meant, I was glad to see the others were looking as confused as me. "Oh, umm Nixie means little water spirit in German," Hank explained when he saw all of our confused faces. I nodded and smiled gratefully at him, he smiled back before looking at the floor.

"Come on," Raven imputed bringing the attention away from me. "Sean, you're next!"

"I'm going to be, Banshee," Sean replied back to his normal self.

"Why are you going to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank asked sitting up straighter.

"You might want to cover your ears," Sean warned before moving to crouch at the end of the table. I cover my ears and watched him as the others covered their ears more hesitantly. Sean grinned at us all before making a high pitch shriek which shattered the large window opposite him, everyone laughed nervously while I looked at the broken window in shock.

"Your turn," Sean said with a smug smile while pointing at Angel.

"Well, my er, stage name is Angel," She stood up and took her jacket off which made Sean look even happier. "And it kind of fits." Angel turned around to show us her tattoos on her back; I gasped slightly when they started to peel off and formed into real wings.

"You can fly?" Raven asked just amazed as I was. I grinned at Angel when she turned to smile at me and sat more comfortably in my seat.

"Uh-huh, and..." she leant back and spat towards the statue outside. A ball of flames flew in the direction and landed on top of the statues head, I laughed quietly along with the others while Angel pulled her jacket back on. "What's your name?" She asked Hank.

Hank looked away and seemed even more uneasy with the attention on him.

"How about 'Big Foot'?" Alex suggested. I bit my lip when I saw Hank's upset face. It's always the good looking ones with the mean side. Alex's smirk disappeared when he saw I wasn't laughing.

"Well, you know what they say about men with big feet," Raven said glaring at Alex...I'm guessing she likes Hank. "And er, yours are kind of small." I gave Alex a smile as he looked over embarrassed.

"Okay now," Darwin tried to get everything calm as Sean leaned back in his seat laughing.

"Alex," I asked quietly, he looked up shocked before smiling slightly as the others turned to us. "What's your power?" He looked at me for a moment before breaking the eye contact to look at his drink bottle.

"Ah, it's not, um, I'm...I just can't do it," he answered not looking up. "Can't do it in here."

"Can you do it out there?" Darwin asked.

"Why don't you just do it out there?" Raven asked while Alex looked up and started to shake his head.

"Come on, you can do it," Sean added.

"Alex, Alex," Angel started to say causing Raven, Darwin and Sean to join in chanting Alex's name. I kept quiet, even though he did insult Hank, I still felt sorry for him. I smiled at him when he placed his bottle on the table; he stood up and began to walk to the broken widow while everyone cheered.

"Get down when I tell you," He shouted over his shoulder as he stepped over all of the broken glass. We all stood up and peered around the edge of the window.

"Get back!" Alex said when he saw us all watching. We leant back but moved back to our original position a moment later.

"Get back!" he said more forcefully. None of us moved, he sighed before shaking his head. "Whatever."

He began to swing his torso and hips; three red circles appeared around his body, all of them turning at different angles. When he threw his hips forward and his arms back, the red circles that were like disks flew away from his body destroying parts of the building and garden outside. One of them even cut the statue in half.

"Wow!" I laughed in joy as the others clapped and cheered, even Hank was clapping.

"Havok," Angel screamed out jumping up and down.

When Alex walked towards us he even looked happy. "That was amazing!" I told him when he was standing next to me.

"Really?" He asked looking shocked. I smiled and nodded before jumping in fright when Raven wrapped her arm around me.

"I think we deserve a bit of fun after all of that hard work," Raven commented as Angel turned on the music.

...

Two hours later somehow the small amount of fun they were having had turned into a mad house.

Hank was hanging upside down from the light using his feet. He had been like that for the past hour; I couldn't understand how he could do it for so long. Angel was flying about swaying her hips to the music while drinking out of her glass. Alex and Sean were throwing chairs and hitting Darwin with any solid object they could find hoping to break through the rock layer of skin but they were getting nowhere. Raven and I were dancing on the sofa with her holding my wrists and twirling me every few minutes.

In the space of two hours, I was at lot more comfortable around them all and I would now happily start a conversation with them.

"What have you done?" a loud, sharp voice screamed. We turned around slowly to see a woman I'm assuming is Agent Moria MacTaggert and Erik and Charles standing behind her not looking impressed with us. Me and Raven stepped off the sofa and stood next to the others."The room is trashed, the garden is destroyed, the statue is... I don't even know what happened there. Explain yourselves, immediately," she continued. When no one answered she turned to look outside. "Who destroyed the statue?" she demanded.

"It was Alex," Hank ratted quickly, causing Alex to send him a glare.

"Thanks," Alex angrily whispered.

"No! It's Havok, its Havok! You have to use his code name!" Raven replied before anyone could move. "And we made some up for you two also!" She rushed over to Charles and pointed. "You are Professor X." Quickly she turned to Erik. "And you are Magneto."

"Remarkable," Erik responded before leaving behind Moira.

Charles shook his head at Raven. "I expected more from you, Raven. Much, much more from you." He walks away to catch up with Erik and Moira, leaving Raven standing where he left her.

I walked over and pulled her into a hug as the others went to sit down.

"He's never been mad at me before," she whimpered, I could out of the hug and smiled at her.

"Tomorrow he'll be back to his usual self, don't worry."

"Thanks," she replied pulling me towards the others. "We may as well go to bed now seen as there's nothing else to do." The others nodded in agreement before walking off. Seen as I had no idea where to go I followed them all down the corridor into a room. It was a long room with separate doors to go into a room with beds. I looked over at Raven who smiled straight away and pointed to the door opposite her. I smiled gratefully at her and walked into the room to see my bag was already in here.

After I had changed into the pyjamas that were given, which was shorts and a vest I laid down on the bed.

As I was trying to fall asleep I felt worried when my thoughts were only of a certain blonde haired boy.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning, I changed and used the small bathroom to get ready before walking of the room and into the corridor. I looked both ways before groaning, I had no idea where I was supposed to go now. Raven suddenly walked past, I smiled before shouting her name quietly and following her.

"Morning Amelia or should I say afternoon?" she joked linking her arm with mine."Were heading for lunch now in the canteen, be warned the boys eat like pigs." I laughed along with her.

When we reached the canteen she led me towards the back where the food was being given out. After I had been served I saw the others sitting at the table in the corner. I walked over and sat in the spare seat next to Sean seen as it was the only seat available. I muttered a quiet hello before starting to eat and listening to the conversation going on.

"How are you this morning Little Amelia?" Darwin asked, I smiled slightly, I liked that he had already made up a nickname for me.

"Fine thank you, how are you?"

"I'm splendid." I laughed at the smile on his face before going back to eating. I looked at Alex from the corner of my eye and saw that he was just playing with his food quietly.

"Are you going to finish that?" I looked up and saw Sean trying to steal Angel's food, she rolled her eyes before pushing her plate towards him, he grinned before gathering as much of it on his fork before sticking it into his mouth.

"Pig," Raven mouthed to me, I silently laughed before nodding agreeing with her.

When I had finished eating Raven and Angel stood either side of me, I looked up at them both nervously."Hi?" I asked unsure of what to say. They swapped a smile before linking their arms through mine and pulling me to stand up.

"Were going to have a few hours just us girls," Raven answered leading me away. I looked down and gave Alex a frightened look who was trying not to laugh; he gave me a supportive smile before turning to look at Darwin who looked as if he was also trying not to laugh.

"So, what do girl time consist of?" I asked as we sat down on Ravens bed.

"You've never done this type of thing with your friends?" Angel asked looking at me strangely.

"I've never really had friends," I replied quietly looking down at the sheets. I looked up shocked when I was pulled into a hug. I patted Ravens back as she pulled me closer to her.

"We've only been here a day together and I already see you as my sister and best friend," She commented pulling out of the hug. I smiled and pulled her into another quick hug, she laughed in response before making Angel join so it was then a group hug.

"So down to business," Angel commented looking at Raven as she pulled nail vanish out of her bag. "You and Hank, what's going on there?" Angel and I grinned and shuffled closer as Raven started to paint my nails while smiling.

"I really like him...but he's reserved. Every time I flirt with him, he shirks away." Raven looked disappointed.

"Well, you just need to get closer to him and show him that he can trust you, then he'll let you in," I commented watching Raven do my nails.

"Wise words," Angel replied clapping quietly.

"Nu-huh, you don't get off easy missy," Raven argued looking up at me. "What's going on with you and Havoc?"

"I don't know what you mean," I mumbled before blowing my nails so they would dry quicker.

"Don't play innocent," Angel imputed smirking at me.

"Yes, we've seen all the looks and smiles. He looks at you while you're not looking; when he looks away you look. We want the details!" Raven screeched.

"Okay well... I thought he was hot from the moment I saw him but it doesn't matter he wouldn't like me. Plus he can be a jerk, he always makes mean comments about Hank," I explained as they watched me carefully.

"Why wouldn't he like you?" Raven asked raising her eyebrows at me.

"A lot of reasons..."

"Girl, the boy has had eyes for you since the moment you walked into the room," Angel argued rolling her eyes. "She's in denial," She commented swapping a look with Raven.

"Uh-huh," Raven replied smiling.

Within the few hours we spent together, I became a lot closer to the both of them, especially Raven. I let them give me a makeover but they promised not to make it too extreme. So now I was stuck wearing a dress while trying not to show anyone how cold I really was.

...

In the evening we were all allowed back into the lounge where we had been in the night before. Since the incident the window had been replaced and the outside garden looked back to its normal state.

When the three of us had walked back into the room after our 'girly time' everyone looked at me in shock, I didn't blame them, I looked ridiculous. Alex stared at me for five minutes straight before he was pulled over to the pinball machine by Darwin.

I was sitting on the sofa while Raven and Angel sat opposite me and Sean and Hank sat on the other available seats. The coffee table that we had broken the previous night was fixed again and had all of our drinks placed on it. We were all currently sitting in silence unsure of what to do.

"Oh, I dint know the circus was in town," I look up at the sound of a voice and saw two C.I.A agents stood on the other side of the glass window staring at us all. "Hey, come on honey. Give us a little," the agent made a poor impression of Angel's wings. "No?" Angel glared at him as a response before shaking her head slightly. "Let's see the foot, come on, there is a Bigfoot! Let's go." Hank stood up and began to walk towards the agents; he stood at the side and pulled on a string that made the curtains slide across the window. "Hey, come on." The agent complained before his view of us ended as the curtain went past him.

I gave Hank a small smile before turning to see if Angel was alright. "They were just guys being stupid," Raven said looking lost for words.

"Guys being stupid I can handle," Angel snapped putting down her drink rather forcefully. "Okay, I've handled that my whole life. But I'd rather a bunch of guys stare at me with my clothes off, than the way these ones stare at me."

"At us," I added as Raven looked over at me silently asking for help.

I looked down at my drink unsure of what to do. I sat in silence waiting for someone else to break it. I loud thud from outside brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw that everyone else had noticed it as well.

Just as we were all about to turn back around and ignore it there was another thud even louder than the previous one.

"What was that?" Darwin asked as another thud sounded. "I don't know; something doesn't feel right."

I stood up along with the others as Darwin walked towards the window and Alex turned around and started to walk towards us only just noticing that something was happening. When we all reached the window, I looked up and saw a figure in the sky in front of the moon.

"Look there," I pointed, everyone look up in the direction, I looked behind me and saw Alex leaning over my shoulder slightly to try and see.

"What is that?" Darwin muttered.

One of the two figures suddenly started to fall towards the ground. As it hit the ground, I covered my mouth to muffle my scream and steeped back accidently pushing Alex. He wrapped his arm around me before steeping back away from the window. I tried not to look in the direction of the dead C.I.A agent on the ground.

More and more bodies of C.I.A agents fell to the ground and the roofs of the buildings. As more and more bodies fell windows were broken from bodies smashing into them from great height. I leaned more back into Alex trying to get away from everything.

The courtyard filled with agents carrying machine guns. For a moment I hoped that everything would be okay. My thoughts were cut short when one of the agents began knocking the glass window separating us from the attack. "Get back! Get back! Don't you leave that room!" He ordered us.

Suddenly, a red man appeared out of thin air and stood in the middle of the courtyard. The others screamed and pointed towards him as I gripped onto Alex's arm.

"Shoot! Shoot!"

Alex pulled me with him and crouched behind the sofas and chairs as the sound of the shooting from the guns started. I looked over my shoulder and saw Raven in tears crouching near Hank, while Darwin stood at the front protecting everyone.

My hope was lost as the agents began shooting; the red figure disappeared and reappeared beside one of the agents. He grabbed the agent's gun and turned it so the bullets shot our way and smashed the window. Alex shielded me as glass flew towards us; I looked up at him and saw him anxiously watching the scene unfold.

When I looked back outside, a large tornado was ripping through the courtyard destroying part of the building. The red mutant suddenly appeared near the window and stabbed the two agents that were standing there with his small knife.

"Stay here my ass!" Darwin yelled taking charge. "Let's go!"

Alex grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet before running out of the room after Darwin pulling me with him. We ran down the corridor be were stopped by agents that were standing at the end by the doors.

"Get back!"

"Go!"

They stood in front of us and blocked us from getting past them, they thought keeping us in that room would keep us safe? A large explosion came from the end of the corridor, the agents yelled at us to go back to the room; we quickly turned around and ran back to the room.

When we got back into the room, the tornado was even closer, the agents outside were down to some of the last numbers against the red mutant. The Mutant was reappearing in different places causing the agents to shoot each other rather than himself.

Alex squeezed my hand as the last agent was killed, the two mutants walked over to the window, both were dressed in suits and were looking at us as if we were the next victims.

I was pushed behind Alex slightly as gun shots went off outside the room, I gripped onto the arm that he was shielding me with and squeezed Ravens hand as she whimpered in fright.

"Wait, wait, you want the mutants? They're right through that door!" one of the agents outside the door pleaded. "Just let us normal people go, we're-"another gunshot sounded stopping the man from finishing his sentence.

The door opened and another man walked through also wearing a suit and a helmet, he shut the door behind him.

"Where's the telepath?" He asked looking over to the other men who were standing near the broken window.

"Not here," the red mutant answered.

"Too bad. Well, at least I can take this silly thing off," he removed the shiny helmet he had been wearing before turning his attention back to us. "Good evening, my name is Sebastian Shaw, and I am not here to hurt you."

"Freeze!" another agent ran out into the courtyard pointing his gun at Shaw.

"Azazel," Shaw commanded. The red mutant vanished again and reappeared behind the agent and killed him before the agent had even realised what was happening.

"My friends," Shaw stepped forward and handed his helmet to the mutant who had created to the tornado. "There is a revolution coming, when mankind discovers who were, what we can do. Each of us will face a choice, be enslaved or rise up to rule." He looked at each of us; I tried my best not to cringe as his eyes moved over me. "Choose freely, but know that if you are not with us then by definition you are against us. So, you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you, or you can join me, and live like kings...and queens." His voice lowered towards the end of his speech as he looked directly at Angel and held out his hand.

After a moment of hesitation, Angel reached forward and took Shaw's hand. "Angel?" Raven took a step forward looking at her in shock.

"Are you kidding me?" Sean asked looking at Raven in disgust.

"Come on, we don't belong here and that's nothing to be ashamed of," Angel replied, she looked close to tears as she looked at me and Raven.

I sucked in a breath as she walked into the courtyard. Darwin moved his head to the side and held out his hand to Angel, she ignored it and carried on walking.

"We have to do something," Raven muttered staring after Angel.

Darwin carefully removed Alex's arm from around me and pushed me into Raven and began talking quietly. I swapped a concerned look with Raven as she gripped onto my hand. Darwin grabbed Alex's arm and tried to pull him towards the window but Alex shoved him in the chest.

"Stop," Darwin half-shouted, I froze in shock and swapped a look with Sean. "I'm coming with you."

"Good choice," Shaw took a few steps forward to meet Darwin half way. "Now, tell me about your mutation."

As they were talking we began to walk across the room so we were opposite the other line of mutants. Alex pulled me back into his arms for a moment. "When I say, make sure you get out of the room with the others," He whispered in my ear as quietly as he could. I gave him a questioning look; he turned back and glared at Shaw.

"Well I adapt to survive," Darwin told Shaw. "So I guess I'm coming with you."

"I like that," Shaw nodded, before gesturing him to stand beside Angel.

As Darwin took Angel's hand, he yelled, "Alex!"

"Go!" Alex ordered pushing me towards the door before moving with the others.

"Do it now!" I could faintly hear Darwin shout.

After a moment of silence we all rushed back through the door, I looked into the courtyard and saw Darwin reaching out a last time to Alex before turning into ash. Darwin was dead.

I gripped onto Sean and Raven's hands as we stood in the same spot not knowing what to do.

After about thirty minutes everyone walked off on their own not knowing what do say or do. I could faintly see Alex sitting on his own outside with his back towards me. I wrapped my arms around myself and slowly walked towards him. When I reached where he was sitting, I quietly sat down next to him.

After five minutes of sitting in silence, he turned and glared at me slightly. It honestly scared me. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"I'm not really sure what to say...I just didn't want you to be alone," I replied quietly. He looked at me for a moment before looking straight ahead again.

"Thank you," he mumbled back.

"Anytime..." I replied. "Thank you too," I said after hesitating for a moment.

"For what? Killing Darwin?" He asked looking angry again. "I'm dangerous...I kill!"

"You don't think we all have that problem?" I told him trying to stop myself from crying.

"No, you don't. You can just control water. How can that hurt anyone?"

"Yeah, I can just control water! You don't know how dangerous that is. The second I get mad water explodes!" I argued. "I know how you feel okay because I killed my own Father!"

He looked at me in shock before looking down at the floor guiltily. "How?"

"My Mum and I were arguing about something stupid and I lost my temper...water exploded from the pipes and flooded the house. My Dad didn't get out in time. After that... my Mum wanted nothing to do with me. I don't blame her," I explained, this was the first time I had ever told someone and it felt good to get it off my chest.

"Do you still feel guilty?" He asked looking nervous.

"Yes," I replied, my heart melted when he looked devastated. "But it gets easier. I know I'm a hypocrite for saying this but... You shouldn't blame yourself; it was Shaw's power, not yours."

After a few minutes of silence I tried again. "I meant, thank you...for looking after me earlier."

"Anytime," He replied smiling slightly.

About an hour later, I could hear the others going to gather in front of the base. I stood up and offered my hand to Alex; he looked up at me before taking it and allowing me lead him to the others.

"How are the others?" I asked Hank as I sat down next to a sleeping Sean while Alex sat down next to me quietly.

"They're okay, just a few scrapes and bruises," He replied before looking over at Raven who was sleeping with her head against his shoulder. "You two should probably sleep."

I swapped a look with Alex before falling into Alex's open arms. He rested his head against mine as I closed my eyes. I opened them again when I felt something wet hit my head. "He didn't deserve to die," Alex whimpered quietly.

"There was nothing you could have done," I whispered back before kissing his hand that was around me.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when the sun came up, we all woke and sat quietly unsure of what to do. Raven walked over and gave me a short hug before walking off somewhere. Sean walked over and sat next to Alex before turning to give us a grim smile. I sunk further into Alex's arm as it got windy.

About an hour later, the sound of tires driving against gravel made us all look up. A car stopped in front of us as we all sat up straighter. Charles, Erik and Moria all got out of the car and looked at the wreaked building in shock.

Raven quickly stood up and walked forward to hug Charles. "I'm so glad that you're alright," Charles said returning the hug and glancing at us from over her shoulder. Erik was pacing slightly looking at us all in slight sympathy for once.

"We've made arrangements for you to be taken home," Charles informed us as he let go of Raven.

"Were not going home," Sean argued.

"What?" Charles asked looking over at him.

"He's not going back to prison." Sean nodded to Alex who gripped my hand. I glanced at Alex nervously.

"He killed Darwin," Alex snapped, I squeezed his hand before looking over at Charles.

"All the more reason for you to leave."

"Darwin's dead Charles," Raven interrupted. "And we can't even bury him."

"We can avenge him," Erik commented after a moment of silence. We all looked up at him hopefully.

"A word please Erik," Charles pulled him to the side; Raven sighed and sat down in-between me and Hank.

I held my breath as they both walked towards us. "If you're all serious about this, we need to begin training right away," Charles said, I inwardly did a sigh of relief.

"Where?" Hank asked. "Even if they did reconstruct this place, we still wouldn't be safe. Shaw would find us again in no time."

Charles smiled slightly. "I think I have just the place for us to go." He walked off to the corner with Moria and started to talk quickly. I swapped a look with Raven who was clutching onto her bag.

...

Five minutes later we were all trying to squeeze into a car. Raven and I sat in the back two seats, while Alex, Sean and Hank sat in the middle.

The whole drive to the airport Sean had a conversation with Charles with the odd word from Erik as the rest of us stared at them in disbelief. We had about an hour sleep yet Sean was acting as if he had twenty.

An hour later we arrived at the airport, as we got out of the car I pulled my bag higher up onto my shoulder before turning to look at Charles confused.

"How are we even going to be able to get on the plane? We don't have our passports," Hank asked, I inwardly panicked. The others turned to look at Charles confused.

"Don't worry, we've got that handled," he replied with a sly smile.

Somehow we did end up getting through the check in and into the departure lounge.

"Well, the plane leaves in an hour, so do as you please," Charles commented before walking off with Erik hesitantly following him.

"Come to the bathroom with me?" Raven asked walking through the others towards me. I nodded and linked my arm with hers before heading off the find the ladies room.

After we had done our business, we both stood by the sinks as Raven washed her face and pulled her make-up out of her bag.

"So, you and Alex were getting cosy," Raven commented as she grinned at my through the mirror. I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling.

"Yeah, he was pretty upset about..." we both looked down upset for a moment.

"So, what's going on there?"

"I have no idea..." I admitted quietly. "Part of me's really happy but the others part of me in screaming at me for being happy when less than twenty four hours ago, one of our friends died." My voice cracked as an image of Darwin passed through my mind.

"I know sweetie, but the way I'm looking at it, after last night's actions, I'm living every moment like it's my last."

"Even though were basically going into war," I replied weakly. As she nodded I traced the scar on my arm, I don't remember how I got it but I don't need too to know that it wasn't a pleasant experience. Every time I look at it I get a feeling of dread.

"Well, how is Hank?" I asked changing the subject.

"Same as usual...hopefully I'll get a chance to be with him alone soon." She instantly looked happier. I smiled at her before leading her out of the bathroom and over to the seats where the others were sitting, and looking much happier.

I sat down in the spare seat next to Sean while Raven sat next to Hank.

"So... does anyone actually have an idea too where were going?" Sean asked looking at all of us. I shook my head before going back to look at my shoes.

What felt like hours later Charles and Erik returned to come and collect us. We followed them quickly and boarded onto a private plane.

I was stuck sitting in-between Alex and Sean... This was going to be a long flight.

I sat nervously shifting; Alex looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "Everything okay there?" I nodded before turning back to look at me feet."You're nervous," he stated before turning slightly to look at me as Sean threw peanuts across the plane to Hank and Raven's heads.

"No I'm not," I argued.

"You look at your feet when you're nervous," he replied looking embarrassed. "You've done it a lot over the past two days." He rubbed his neck nervously.

"I've never been on a plane before..." I admitted, he looked up shocked slightly before offering his hand as the plane started to move. I gripped onto his hand for the first half hour before getting enough courage to let go. I smiled at him gratefully; he didn't complain once while I had his hand in a death grip and even hit Sean over the head with his free hand when he made fun of me.

"Calmed down now baby?" Sean joked; I glared at him before punching him in the stomach. "Damn girl." Sean clutched his stomach and slid down in his seat.

"I suggest you all get so sleep before you cause any problems," Erik voiced from the row in front of us.

I automatically put my head down on Alex's shoulder, I held my breath as soon as I had realized what I had done, I half expected him to push me off, so I was shocked when his head rested slightly on top of mine.

"No cuddle time for me then," Sean moaned.

...

A few hours later we were off the plane and standing in front of another car, but this time there wasn't enough room for us all. "I'm afraid it's going to be a tight fit," Charles apologised before getting into the front of the vehicle along with Erik and Moria.

Raven rushed forward and sat on Hank's lap before turning to smile at me guiltily. I laughed quietly before looking in the car. Sean wiggled his eyebrows at me; I looked at Alex pleadingly who stiffly nodded. I got into the car and awkwardly sat on his knees and held onto the seat in front of me.

After half an hour of driving and a lot of fidgeting, we arrived at a pair of gates that Charles opened. We all quickly got out of the car excited to see where we were.

I looked at the manor in front of us in shock, it was beautiful with windows everywhere and surrounded by fields. The fields went on for miles, so we never had to worry about anyone seeing us training or talking.

"This is yours? This can't be yours," Sean questioned. "How is this yours?"

Alex rolled his eyes at him annoyed.

"No Sean," Charles answered smiling. "It's ours. All of ours."

Erik grunted. "Honestly Charles, I don't know how you withstood such hardship." I looked at the both hoping they wouldn't start arguing.

Raven skipped over to Charles and threw her arm around his shoulder. "It was a hardship softened by me." Charles smiled at her and kissed her on her temple. "I think it's time for a tour now, don't you Charles?"

He nodded and walked forward with us following him enthusiastically.

...

After the tour, we were each shown to our rooms. I was in the same corridor as Raven and Hank while Alex and Sean were just around the corner and Erik, Charles and Moria were on the other side of the building.

I spent ages in the shower, it was the first proper time I had a chance like this. After I was done, I changed into a pair of pyjamas that Raven had lent me and sat down onto the bed.

I was slightly overwhelmed here, I used to sleep on a mattress on the floor and now I get to sleep here.

I woke up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare. I traced my scar while lying down in the bed for a few moments before sitting back up. I desperately needed a drink, but I didn't know if we were allowed to walk about.

I sucked it up and threw the sheets back before walking towards the door. I creped quietly down the corridors trying to remember the way to the kitchen.

I bumped into something and gasped. Raven looked down at me before laughing. "Lost?" She asked. I nodded embarrassed before following her.

A few minutes later we were in the kitchen. "Thanks," I mumbled and slowly walked over to the sink.

"Hun, this is your house too now, you don't have to look so nervous!"

I smiled at her before getting a glass and filling it with water. "Couldn't sleep?" Raven asked as I sat down opposite her.

I shook my head. "Nightmare," I mumbled. She looked at me in worry, before she could question I changed the subject. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"No... It feels strange to be back here."

We sat and spoke for a while but we were interrupted by Charles walking in. He gave us a smile before walking to the fridge.

"Good evening ladies, trouble sleeping?"

"Yes," Raven jokingly moaned.

"You might want to head back to bed, we start training in the morning, and you are going to want as much energy as possible."

We nodded and bided him goodnight before walking quietly back to our rooms.

"Goodnight," Raven said before opening her door.

"Night Raven," I replied before closing my door and walking back to the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Amelia!"

I shot up and out of bed in fright looking around the room for the source saying my name. When it was repeated I quickly realised it was Charles using his power. I glanced around feeling an idiot for my super jump before shrugging. "Yes?" I though trying not to make even more of a fool of myself.

"Sorry to frighten you but it's time to wake up and come to breakfast."

"Umm, I'll be right down!"

I quickly ran about trying to make myself descent not wanting to be the last down to breakfast.

When I got to the kitchen I was slightly surprised to only see Hank, Raven, Charles and Erik present. "Morning," I mumbled for sitting down quickly.

As Raven pushed a drink and plate of food in front of me, Alex walked in and gave me a quick nod before sitting at the table.

After an awkward five minutes of small talk, Charles stood up.

"You're training clothes are up in your room, please change and meet outside as quickly as possible," He shot us all an encouraging smile before leaving the room quickly followed by Erik.

Raven reached out and grabbed my forearm quickly pulling me with her out of the room and upstairs. "When you've changed, come in my room," she demanded before going in her room.

I laughed quietly before going in my room and opening all of the draws until I found the clothes Charles was on about. It was a gray tracksuit, I quickly put on the bottoms, I then put on the navy vest top and held the jumper in my arms before walking to Ravens door and knocking it quietly.

Raven opened the door wearing the same outfit as me with her hair in a high ponytail. She silently held up a hair-band offering one to me as she pulled her makeup out.

"We're going to be getting all sweaty... Do you really need makeup on?" I asked shyly as I put my hair in a bun.

"I always need to impress," she replied with a smile.

We sat making small chat while she finished doing her face. "Thanks for letting me borrow some of your clothes," I mentioned as I put on the jumper ready to leave the room with her.

"No problem Hun, though we really need to go shopping as they're about two sizes too big for you ," she joked, "and the clothes you have..." she jokingly glared at me. I laughed looking down at my feet before letting her link our arms and pull me to where everyone was standing in a group outside.

"Did you really need to waste that amount of time?" Erik asked while glaring at us both slightly.

"Well, you should have given us more warning," Raven demanded before moving to stand between Charles and Hank.

I shook my head at her words and went to stand by the others, I really wanted to stand next to Alex but I didn't want to annoy him or embarrass myself in front of him once it was time to start.

Charles clapped his hands before turning away from a still glaring Erik and annoyed looking Moria. "I thought the best way to start training would be some group exercises and warm-ups." I looked at my feet nervous knowing I'd probably come last in everything we do.

Five minutes later we were jogging around the courtyard all knowing we had three out of five more laps to do.

I was slightly happy when I saw I wasn't the only one out of shape with Raven using Hank as a rest as she ran and Sean at the back mumbling swear words to himself.

I ran on my own silently rambling about how much I hated running.

I felt Alex glance back at me before slowing down for me to catch up with him. "Show-off," I mumbled trying not to show how much I was struggling.

He laughed making me glance at him, I looked away blushing after he caught me admiring his arms which were on show due to the fact that he had cut off the arms of his jumper, he grinned before turning his attention back to in-front of him.

"You don't really talk much do you?" He joked as I went into silence.

"You're one to talk!" I argued looking at him in disbelief.

"Well, normally girls want to do all the talking while guys are silent," he shrugged while bumping into me slightly.

"Well... I'm not like other girls," I replied quietly.

"I know," he replied, "Not that I know what girls are like."

I looked over at him shocked. "You mean you've never?"

"Had a girlfriend? No." He suddenly stopped running with me copying him, I could closely see everyone in front of us as we were nearly a lap ahead of them.

"But you're..." I gestured to him before blushing making him laugh.

"Before I went to..." he swallowed and looked down at me hoping I understood so he wouldn't have to talk about it, I nodded and gave a supporting smile. "Well, I was the kid that everyone picked on, not the cool one..."

I nodded in understanding before bumping my hip with his slightly. "That's certainly changed now."

He grinned before following me as I started running again trying to keep away from him so he couldn't see me blush.

"What about you?" He asked making me nearly trip over; he lightly grabbed my arm to stop me and raised his eyebrow.

"Nope," I replied shaking my head.

"Nope as in, no I'm not telling or no guys?"

"No guys..." I replied trying to think of a story in my head. I looked over at him to see him staring at me in disbelief. "After my Dad... My Mum sent me away; I was on my own for a while." I stopped not wanting to go into detail. "I only... a year ago, I got away and I started working in a restaurant and well, I didn't really know anyone." I stopped knowing I was babbling and not making sense.

"You know..." Alex coughed clearing his throat, "You could talk to me about what happened, I'll understand."

I sent him a thankful smile, "You'll be the first one I go to when I'm ready... It's the same for you too you know."

"There's something about you," Alex commented stopping again to look at me. "Since the moment you walked through that door..." he shook his head before looking me in t he eye.

"Same to you..." I replied quietly. We swapped small smiles before quickly finishing the run in silence.

Charles, Erik and Moria all give us a nod or a pat on the shoulder as we went to stand by them finishing first even though we had stopped to talk. I was slightly shocked with myself from talking to Alex about that... I could tell he was the same as me and didn't usually talk to people about those types of things.

When everyone was finally done, we all sat together to catch our breath hoping that was it for the day.

"Okay, from now on, were going to be working with you individually to see what we can do to help you... improve your mutation," Moria explained as Charles and Erik quietly spoke. We all swapped a nervous look.

...

The rest of the day I didn't have a chance to talk with Alex as he was one of Charles' victims' and Raven was lifting weights which I wasn't even going to pretend to be interested in seen as I could barley lift a bag but I was tired of Sean hitting on me...

I walked down the corridor and saw Erik leaving the room Raven was in, I raised my eyebrow suspiciously at him when he gave me an annoyed look.

"Tired yet?" I asked her trying not to act surprised to see her in her normal blue form.

"Yeah a little," she replied sheepishly.

"You look a little upset, is everything okay?"

"Yeah fine..." she trialled off, I could sense that she wanted to be alone so I gave her a supporting smile before leaving to walk outside.

"How did your training go?" I shyly asked Alex as he walked towards me with his usual moody face on.

His glare said it all but softened softly when I flinched being the one it was aimed at.

"I set the room on fire." Without thinking I rushed forward and hugged him. I was surprised when his arms wrapped around me.

I have no idea of how long we stood there for but it didn't seem long enough.

"As much as this is a truly lovely sight," a voice rang out making us jump apart. I relaxed when I saw it was only Raven. "Were going shopping because we cannot have you wearing the things you have especially if you two are getting cosy now!"

Alex stifled a laugh and quickly let me go and walked in the opposite direction.

"Come along, you can explain that in the car," she demanded back to her normal self.

...

Hours later we were back at the mansion with too many bags of clothes that were too showy and girly for me. I quickly put them away and walked downstairs to see the majority of the house in the sitting room watching something on the television.

I sat next to Sean and pulled my feet under me.

"How was your shopping trip Amelia?" Charles politely asked as Sean put his arm around me. I looked at him unsure of how to reply, I'm guessing he understood seen as he laughed. "Raven is very enthusiastic..." I nodded agreeing before trying to shrug Sean's arm off me which wouldn't move. I looked over and saw Alex glaring at Sean, when this was noticed by the ginger, his arm quickly left my shoulders. I shot Alex a thankful smile before turning my attention back to the tv.

After a while Charles stood up and bid us goodnight suggesting we all followed his example.

I jumped up along with the others still drained from the day and excited to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Amelia, do you mind being our first victim?" Charles joked as I walked into the kitchen the next morning, I groaned before trying to smile politely while nodding.

Sean burst into laughter, "Unlucky iccle Amelia," he joked as he continued to laugh.

"You are actually after Amelia Sean," Erik informed him as he walked into the room making Sean shut up.

When we were finished eating I followed Charles, Erik and Hank through the mansion to a room which had a swimming pool in.

"Honestly, we were a bit unsure what exercises to do with you... but we'll just see how it goes," Charles informed me.

"That's reassuring," I mumbled walking to stand at the edge.

"What is the largest volume of water you were able to control?" Hank questioned.

"Uhh... There was a small lake near where I lived last year which I used to practice in..."

"Well, show us what you used to do," Erik demanded obviously wanting this to be done with.

I took a deep breath before concentrating and turned the water which had been seated in the pool into a large ball in the middle of the room and continued to lift it up. I changed it several times before making several small holes 'appear' in the once again formed ball making it look as if the water was bursting out before being poured back into the open space.

I looked over at the others to see them smiling slightly, while Erik looked annoyed from being splashed by the water.

"Extraordinary!" Charles said. I shifted and looked at my feet before looking back up at them again to see Hank and Charles leaving the room. "Okay, once again."

...

An hour later I was leaving the room covered head to toe in water making my clothes stick to me. Everybody was gathered in the kitchen ready to eat as I walked past; I briefly saw them giving me sympathetic looks before hiding a laugh as Charles walked behind me in the same state.

Raven followed briefly giving me a questioning look; I shook my head indicating that I didn't need any help to see her follow Charles quickly.

I quickly changed into one of the dresses that I'd bought the previous day and my scruffy shoes before trying to dry my hair as much as possible.

After taking a few deep breathes, nervous of facing everyone's questions, I opened my door to nearly trip over Alex who was sitting on the floor.

He shot up quickly and rubbed the back of his neck, "I- Are you... I just came to check if you were okay."

"Yeah thanks," I replied looking down.

"You want to talk about it?" He stepped closer briefly before coughing and stepping back.

I sighed and slid down the wall near where he had previously been sitting with him closely following me. "I lost my concentration for a split second and almost flooded the room," I explained playing with the end of my dress. "I don't want to hurt anyone again." I swallowed deeply trying to stop myself from crying.

"Hey!" Alex's arm suddenly wrapped around me pulling me into a half hug. "Like you told me, you're going to learn to control your power... I suppose there is always going to be the possibility of hurting someone but..." A glassed look appeared across his face as he stopped talking.

"You preferred it in there didn't you?" I asked hesitating slightly knowing it would possibly aggregate him.

His arm quickly disappeared from around me and formed tight fists at his side as he stood up. I got up carefully looking at him wearily.

"I couldn't hurt anyone there," he replied stiffly.

"Then I guess all of us should be there."

I noticed him relax slightly. "Me and my Sister were in the park," he started, "and a man... he got her from behind before I could... I lost control and killed him." I kept my gaze on him as he glared straight ahead. "After that I was put in solitary. The man got nothing of what he deserved."

His shoulders shrugged slightly before he turned and punch the wall right next to my bedroom door leaving a small dent.

I quickly pulled him into the bathroom across the corridor and sat him on the side of the bathtub before grabbing a towel to clean his hand while making water from the tap fly to hover by him ready for use.

He smiled slightly reaching out to touch it before pulling back as I knelt in front of him.

As I silently cleaned his grazed hand, I could feel his gaze on me making me slightly uneasy.

"Done," I commented as I finally looked up at him. "I suggest you don't go punching any more walls but I have a feeling I won't be able to stop you..."

He cracked another smile, "Thanks."

"Anytime."

I looked him in the eye, too scared to look away just in case his mood changed once again. I started to shake nervously as he lifted me up to straddle his knees still keeping eye contact. We both leaned forward until our foreheads and noses were touching, I smiled slightly feeling him breathing heavily. As our lips touched, I had to remind myself to keep calm and breathe.

A knock on the door made us jump in fright and I would have fallen to the floor if Alex hadn't caught me.

"Amelia? You've been gone awhile, is everything alright?" Raven's voice came from the other side of the door. Alex mumbled a few swear words before lifting me up and leading us to the door.

The look of shock on Raven's face made me laugh slightly before turning away when Alex squeezed my hand before stomping off.

"I'm guessing we have a few things to talk about?" Raven questioned looking excited, I nodded before allowing myself to be pulled into her room.

...

Loud noises caused our conversation to stop halfway through Raven's description on her and Hank's development. "What on earth is that?" Raven questioned rushing out of the room with me following her.

"I'm going to die!" Sean screeched being dragged by Alex to a room where everyone else was gathered.

Alex rolled his eyes before pushing him into the room, "You're going to be fine!"

"What's going on?" I quietly asked Alex unsure whether he was going to act the same with me.

"Bozzo over there has come up with a way for the little child here to fly," he explained making Sean go off on another _'I'm going to die'_ talk.

"That's pretty cool Sean," I commented as Raven went to stand by Erik at one of the open windows.

"Amelia, any chance of a quick kiss for good luck?" Sean asked turning on his..._charm_?

Alex scoffed at him and pulled me with him over to the window by Raven and Erik while Sean, Hank and Charles were placed at the other window. I held onto Alex's shoulders to keep balance and carefully put my chin on his head so I could see out of the window.

Sean now had his harness on which was being tightened around his chest, thighs and his shoulders and had straps that I guess suspended to help catch the wind and help him fly.

"Do you think he'll do it?" I questioned Alex quietly as Raven and Erik spoke behind us.

"Nope," He replied grinning like a kid at Christmas.

We listened carefully as Hank tried to explain to Sean how it would work as his feet dangled out of the window.

"They should carry me!" Sean argued, "That's reassuring!"

He shook his head as Charles patted his shoulder and Hank quickly disappeared.

Seen as my hands were death gripping Alex's shoulders, I used the back of his head to cover my laugh at seeing the horrified look on Sean's face, Alex shook with laughter along with me as we waited for him to jump out of the window.

I held my breath as he made the sign of the cross and held his arms open before falling out of the window letting out a strangled cry. He plummeted to the ground and landed in the bushes which were beneath the window. Everyone burst into laughter; I tried to stop feeling slightly guilty.

Sean stood up, glaring at Hank and Charles in the other window. "You said it would work!"

"And I told you to scream as loud as you could," Hank argued not hiding the smirk on his face.

Sean gestured to the small drop shouting a reply I didn't catch over the laughter.

"We obviously need a bigger drop; it will give you more time to gather enough momentum and hit the sound level you need," Charles explained.

"Bigger drop?" Sean screeched, at this point Alex was holding his sides leaning back into me.

"Go and do something productive with your time," Erik demanded as Sean started to complain from outside.

I moved quickly to allow Alex and Raven to leave the window. "Let's go paint our nails!" Raven suggested before I could disagree with her, I was already being dragged out of there.


	7. Chapter 7

"You feeling okay?" I asked Sean as I walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"No!" Sean moaned quietly for only me to hear. "I feel humiliated." I glanced over at him shooting him a look of sympathy.

"None of our training sessions went exactly well..." Sean grunted in response. I looked up and swapped a look with Raven who looked sorry for Sean for once.

"So... What training are we doing today?" Raven asked Charles trying to change the subject.

"We will be doing a team task," Charles replied with a sly smile.

"I've got to pretend to like you all today then," Sean quietly complained, Alex rolled his eyes and hit him over the head making him complain even more.

"Amelia, help me clear up?" Raven asked me, I nodded and helped pick up everyone's dishes, I hid my smile when Alex purposely leaned into me when I reached over to grab his plate.

"I'll get the rest," I told Raven as I finished washing the ones I had gathered. She nodded and smiled before I walked over towards the table.

Before I reached the table a figure ran through the door and threw me over their shoulder. I screeched before moaning when my head hit the side of the door.

"It's all part of the task, stop fussing!" A voice I recognised to be Erik demanded as I was put down when we got outside.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It's a team building exercise!" Moria explained as she caught up with us, both of them quickly dragging me towards the forest area of the property.

"I'm not part of the team?" I asked quietly.

Moria smiled and put her arm around my shoulder as Erik walked in front leading us somewhere. "Not like that, you're a bunch of teenagers and you always... disagree?" I laughed quietly. "We figured they would work better as a team if they were thought the one that they all adore was hurt."

I looked over confused. "You could have used anyone, I mean not everyone shows it but we all mean a lot to each other."

"The easiest way to explain it is... there's always a person in the group who everyone is protective over, they may not show how much you mean to them... but when it comes down to a situation like this they will," she explained smiling at me. I nodded and brought my sleeve up to my face to get rid of my tears.

I looked over at Moria, unsure of why I had previously thought she was scary, "Thank you," I whispered as Erik stopped walking and gave me a nod.

"This will be the boring part for you," Erik explained, he nudged me slightly so I was sitting in front of a tree and he tied my hands and feet with rope and tied something around my mouth.

I glanced at them both anxiously, unsure of what was going to happen.

"Hopefully they'll find you before it starts to rain..." Erik commented before walking off with Moria close behind him.

I looked around nervously not liking the idea that I was on my own.

I was still repeating what Moria had said in my head... I had never really had friends, I was the quiet kid that sat alone in school and then after that there was never really an opportunity to have friends. I didn't know whether or not to believe her... I mean, why would they be more concerned about me, rather than someone else in the group?

...

After a long time, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I shifted slightly and pulled my feet towards me.

"Amelia?" I inwardly sighed in relief

Alex and Sean came into view as I sat up properly. Alex ran over with Sean close behind him. Alex put his hands on my face, "Are you okay?" I nodded quickly before he uncovered my mouth allowing me to take a deep breath.

"How are we going to untie her?" Sean asked attempting to free my feet but failing.

"I've got it..." Alex replied quickly pulling me into his arms and standing up.

"You guys took your time," I complained making them roll their eyes at me.

I don't remember when, but at some point, I fell asleep in Alex's arms on the way back.

...

When I woke up, I was in the sitting room covered in blankets. Raven and Hank were in the doorway speaking quietly. I sat up and quickly walked out of the room not wanting to disturb them.

As I walked out of the room I bumped into Charles who looked at me guiltily. "Amelia, I hope you don't mind the previous activities..."

"It's okay... Moria explained."

He nodded briefly, "Well, I must go." I looked at him again before walking off towards my room.

Just as I was about to close my door Raven stormed past making me open it again. "Everything okay?" I hesitantly asked.

"Were going out tonight," she replied pointing at me. "We'll find a club or something... I don't really know but I need to get out of here!"

"Okay... you do realise... we're all under-age?"

"Everyone sneaks in these days..."

"Okay then," I replied almost laughing as Sean and Alex walked down the corridor with Raven starting to tell them her plan.

"Oh goodness... I need to give you another make over to make you look older!" I looked up and saw Raven looking me up and down while Sean laughed and Alex looked bored.

"Please, no!"

"Yes!" Raven argued dragging me into her room, I quickly turned around trying to grab onto Alex's arm but he laughed and moved away quickly. I shot him a glare before the door closed.

...

About an hour later, I was looking into Raven's mirror horrified. I was showing more skin than I was happy too and I had far too much make up on.

"You look hot," Raven reassured me as she finished off her hair beside me.

"I look like a prostitute!" I argued. She simply laughed before walking out then room with me following her slowly worrying I was going to fall and die in the death trap shoes I had on.

"Raven?" I said quietly making her turn to me before she walked down the stairs.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not going to be able to walk down there without breaking anything," I admitted quietly.

She laughed briefly before reaching out to take my hand. As we walked down the stairs, I gripped Raven's hand tightly before sighing in relief when we got to the bottom step.

I looked up and saw everyone staring at us in shock making me want to curl in a ball in the corner.

Raven quickly walked over to Hank, I laughed quietly at the fact that she wasn't bothered that she was making it obvious.

"Amelia, Amelia," I groaned as Sean walked over, not knowing what he was going to say. "How about we forget going out and just go straight upstairs? What do you say?"

I looked at him in horror. "No thanks."

"Worth a shot," He replied before following Raven and Hank out to the car.

"You look... wow, I mean, it's not that you don't look... you know everyday... just now, you look...wow," I watched Alex struggle to speak smiling.

"Thank you, you look very wow too," I joked making him smile.

He coughed awkwardly before motioning to the door. "We should... go."

"Yeah," I replied smiling before walking out the door, as I turned back to glance at him, I briefly saw the three adults in the doorway watching us.

The drive there was quick; I got out of the car nervously. I followed them all in and squinted at the bright lights and loud music.

"I'll get you a drink, what do you want?" Raven asked as we picked a table.

"Umm," I glanced around embarrassed not knowing anything.

"I'll get you something strong," she mumbled before walking off and leaving me alone.

I glanced around the room and saw Alex sat with Sean at the bar with Hank awkwardly at their side; I glared when I saw a group of girls looking in their direction. A drink slamming against the table made me stop glaring.

"Drink up!" I nodded and after a few sips I started to feel a buzz.

An hour later, I stumbled off the dance floor and into Alex's arms who was laughing at me. "I'm going to go ahead and guess you've never drunk before?"

"It's not that obvious is it? I mean... I'm not that drunk," I argued.

"Of course you're not." He laughed before looking around. "Will you be okay on your own for a few minutes? I have to go to the toilet," he explained helping me lean against the table.

"I'll be fine here!"

I leaned against the table and looked around the room giggling; part of me unsure of what I found funny.

"Hey hot stuff," I turned around and saw an unfamiliar face very close to me.

"Umm... Hi?"

"Listen, let's cut to the chase, want to come back to my place instead of standing here alone?" The man wrapped his arm around my waist as I tried to unsteadily move away.

"No, my... Alex is coming back now," I argued quietly trying to see if Alex was on his way back to me.

"I'm sure you'd have much more of a good time with me than with this Alex."

"Let go of me!" I shouted as he tightened his arm.

"You heard her." I sighed in relief as Alex pulled me into his arms away from the man and stopping me from falling.

As the man quickly walked away, I leaned into Alex who was slightly shaking. "Thank you."

Alex didn't respond, instead he leant down and connected our lips.

A cough brought us out of the kiss too soon, Sean stood there with a big grin on his face.

"Firstly, congratulations man," He went to hi-five Alex who stood glaring at him. "Secondly, I know it'll be hard, but now you have to accept we'll never be together..." I started at Sean and leaned more into Alex waiting for his speech to be finished. "Thirdly, we're leaving."

"Can you walk?" Alex questioned quietly as Sean walked away. I nodded slightly but kept a tight grip on him as we walked through the crowds of people towards the doors.

I hid my smile as Alex helped me in the car and laid my head on his shoulder and fell asleep as the car started to move.

...


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning with a pounding head, I got out of bed slowly and showered and changed as quick as I could before going downstairs into the kitchen. I groaned in embarrassment when I saw I was the last person there.

"Here she is!" Sean shouted making me glare at him.

"Hunny, you are such a light weight," Raven joked standing up to hug me.

I gave her a small smile before sitting down next to Alex who put his arm on the back of my chair.

"What do you think's happening today?" Sean asked looking at Hank and Raven who usually knew more than us.

"Alex!" Charles said as he walked into the room placing his cup into the sink. Alex groaned from beside me making me take a look at him again, I noticed he had the vest strapped to him again like the day before that was supposed to help him control the aim of his power.

"Amelia, I need you as well please!" I looked at Alex confused but he simply shrugged before following me out of the room.

"Have you practiced already today?" I asked Alex as we walked slowly behind Charles.

"Yeah only for a bit, Charles said he needed to sort some things out before we started again after we ate," he replied looking nervous.

"Well, thank you for joining us Amelia would you go over there and stand by Hank?" As Charles spoke I gave Alex a supportive smile before walking over to stand in between Hank and a Mannequin.

"Okay then Alex," Charles walked over and stood on the other side of the mannequin as Hank moved to lean against the wall. "Be a good chap and try not to hit us." We all looked at Charles in shock.

"What? You're serious?" Alex half shouted looking back and forth between me and Charles.

I fidgeted trying not to show Alex I was moving slightly away from where his aim would be.

Alex shoot me one more look before looking straight at the mannequin. As I saw red coming in my direction I knew he had done it so I copied Charles and ran to the side to avoid getting hit.

I looked over and saw the mannequin in half and on fire and smiled, I looked over to Alex who was laughing and in shock.

I quickly ran in his direction and jumped into his open arms. "I did it. I actually did it."

"I always believed in you," I whispered into his ear as Charles and Hank walked towards us.

…

Later that day, Alex was still in a good mood as was less rude to everyone than usual.

We all sat inside looking out of the windows as Sean was taken up to the satellite to test their new theory of a higher drop helping him fly.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Raven asked.

"I hope so…." I replied squinting trying to see what was happening.

"I'd be a crap way to die," Alex in putted shrugging.

Raven and I both shot him a look before looking back towards them. We all gasped as Erik pushed Sean off the ledge. I hid my face into Alex's shoulder not wanting to see Sean plummet to his death.

"He's okay… he's okay!" Raven shouted laughing slightly. I looked up and saw Sean flying around the grounds screaming to stay up on occasion.

We all watched in awe as he flew around with ease for another few minutes before landing and jumping around.

We all met him by the doors and congratulated him as he continued to smile.

"Another job well done, today's been a massive improvement I would say," Charles said beaming at Sean and Alex. "Tomorrow Amelia and Hank, I'll work with you while the others train by themselves."

I sighed knowing I was going to let him down by ruining the improvement streak.

…

I was awake later that night not able to sleep; I didn't want to stay in my room alone. I got out of bed quietly and hesitated outside Raven's door, I decided not to chance knocking just in case she was asleep.

I shook my head and walked towards the bathroom, I stopped when I saw Alex walk out.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey, thought I was the only one still awake, I could hear Sean's snores through the wall."

I sniffled a laugh before shaking my head as he moved away from the door for me to go in.

"I actually just wanted to leave the room, I don't need the toilet," I stated slightly embarrassed.

Alex nodded towards his room and I smiled and nodded back knowing it was his way of asking if I wanted to go in there with him.

I followed him in before lying next to him in the bed.

"Nervous for tomorrow?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah… I don't want to be the only one who still can't control my power."

"Even if you can't, I still believe that you'll have complete control by the time it's needed."

"Thank you," I mumbled putting my face into his shoulder.

"If it'll make you less nervous, I'll come with you for support…"

"I'd really appreciate that…" I looked up at him slightly.

He nodded awkwardly before I sat up leaning against my arm. "Why do you act so different when you're with me?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not!" He argued.

"Yes you are!" I laughed. "You're not a jerk when it's just me and you," I joked.

He laughed quietly before glancing at me. "Well I like you so…" I smiled up at him. "And you're not annoying to be around like all of them idiots." He rolled his eyes making me laugh.

"Well, I'm glad I'm the only one you treat like this."

Before he could reply, I took courage and leaned in to kiss him.


End file.
